War of Darkness
The War of Darkness was one of the largest battles in the lore, consisting of dozens of major factions and thousands of smaller ones in an all out brawl for supremacy of the Universe. In the end, the UR/Pike Empire came out on top, but not after uncounted quadrillions of lives were lost. The main conflict were between the arch-enemy factions Pike Empire and Dark Empire. Tensions were already high beforehand after it was revealed Hades backed the Fallen's attempt to destroy the Pike Empire with Sun Harvester technology. When Fallen died, Hades decided to personally destroy the Pike Empire and take the last Galaxy resisting him in the known Universe. Mobilising the countless resources and troops the Dark Empire had at their disposal took several months however, and by that time the Pikes knew of Hades's treachery and began preparing. The war officially began on the planet Dantooine, where several thousand battalions of Dark Imperial battledroids and Smiths landed to secure the world but were resisted by heroic Pike Royalists and Dantooine militamen. However, the sheer number of the attack force overwhelmed the defensive troops. Many more small skirmishes like this took place throughout the Outer Rim, signifying the first wave of Dark Imperial onslaughts. Hades's main target in this extended campaign was Naboo, whom he assigned 01 to secure. 01's legions tore through the local Nabooian Security League and Gungan armies, taking Naboo's citizens and forcing them into the Matrix. Pike's forces attempted to retake Naboo in a bloody battle, the first major conflict in the war. The Flood's betrayal of the Dark Empire occurred, but not before Orga mortally wounded the Dark Imperial bounty hunter Lockdown and forced a retreat. The Battle of Naboo also ended Hades's role in the war, as Kronos imprisoned him and assigned Cutler Beckett position of Altmaster, and Beckett was directed with leading the rest of the conflict. Cutler's strategies worked brilliantly, the overwhelming Dark Imperial forces consisting of droids, smiths, Decepticons, Russians, Chinese, Laosians, Maoists, Orcs, and much much more and their fleets cut off hyperspace lanes and isolated entire sectors of space. This divide and conquer strategy was similar to the British approach in Africa. Sauron was assigned to destroy the breakaway state Neo-United Republic during this time, and returned victorious, ultimately sacking the NUR capital and killing Bail Organa. General Grievous was then ordered to lead the final assault on the beleaguered Pike Imperial Capital Core Worlds. The sieges worked brilliantly, and Emperor Pike seemingly deserted and left to the Milky Way. However, Pike returned with numerous smaller empires and rebellions that were all victims of the Dark Empire's tyranny. Together, they formed the Coalition of Free States, the CFS, and struck back against the Dark Empire. Many rebel factions like the Garry's Mod Army and Team Fortress Industries opened new fronts in the war, forcing Cutler to recall troops back to territories facing collapse. The Videogame League assisted the Pike Empire, being led by President Mario. The League assisted greatly, being the most disruptive to the Dark Imperial war machine by causing new fronts to open in some of their more backwater territories. However, the Dark Empire was simply too massive and too powerful to take down in one fell swoop. The war dragged into a stalemate politically and militarilly. The Dark Empire had lost much resources, manpower, and extensive capabilities, however. Lucky for the CFS, the Dark Empire soon descended into civil war, squabbling over resources and power. The War was not over however, as the Dark Lord Sauron rallied a faction of the Dark Empire and restarted the assault. Sauron's extended period of constant war and raiding Pike settlements is called the aptly named 'Dark Ages' Sauron's faction began losing however, the League attacked and destroyed numerous weapons depots and the Empire incited dissent in his ranks. Eventually Sauron was forced to use his secret weapon, but even that failed. Finally, Eru Illuvatar himself alongside Morgoth banished Sauron's spirit. Without a clear leader the Dark Empire fell into chaos, being reunified by Supreme Leader Woke. But it is clear the Dark Empire will never again reach the near godlike state it had achieved back then. While the war was a most definite pyyrhic victory for the Pike Empire and their allies, the Dark Empire lost their power as a universal empire and will never recover from the wounds dealt to it. Category:Major War Category:Universe-A-231